Multimedia communication services for more than one user, such as between groups of individuals working together, are known. These services allow multiple persons to work distributed from each other in various locations, and as they collaborate, they work in a virtual environment hosted by technologies that enable the users to create and share data. A baton passing protocol is sometimes employed where whichever participant is “holding the baton” (i.e., they have presenter rights) can perform various actions with respect to the data (e.g., documents) in the virtual environment.